


Moving Forward

by heckinshutup



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, janis got balls, makeout, regina is a lesbian, so is janis but we knew that already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinshutup/pseuds/heckinshutup
Summary: Janis is tired of Regina bullying her and decides to teach the blonde a lesson. Will Regina improve? Or will Janis only be a toy for Regina?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomisOhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/gifts).



> a little gift for a friend
> 
> im starting this fic as a little break from the texting fic so i can write something else when i dont have ideas for it
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

“Where’s Caddy?” Janis asked as she slumped down in her seat. She looked at Damian across the lunch table while she bit into her sandwich. The boy shrugged before answering.

 

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Maybe she’s off with Regina again.” Janis nodded, her mouth too full to respond verbally. Damian’s answer was confirmed when the plastics walked in, their newest member strutting awkwardly behind the group. The redhead had been trying to fit in, but three weeks after her induction, she was still as awkward as a baby gazelle. Cady gave Janis and Damian a small wave when Regina wasn’t looking. Damian excitedly waved back, but Janis was more reserved with a half-hearted peace sign. Cady sat down next to Regina at the plastics’ table, making sure to face Janis. They would entertain each other throughout the period with facial expressions when any of the plastics would talk about their day.

 

That’s how every lunch went for weeks. Cady sat with the plastics and Janis and Damian sat alone. Cady wouldn’t fail to tell them every piece of juicy information she absorbed when hanging out with the plastics. One day, however, Janis was welcomed by Regina in the girls restroom.

 

“What do you want, dyke?” Regina questioned. It took Janis every muscle in her lanky body to not punch the blonde in front of her. She took a deep breath and continued on with her business.

 

“I enter this restroom every day before lunch,” responded Janis. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that, considering how obsessed with me you are.” The brunette crossed her arms and smirked, obviously pleased with her remark. Regina froze for a slight second before applying her lip gloss, but Janis noticed and Janis liked it. She had some power over the blonde, enough to make her freeze for the slightest second.

 

“What makes you think I’m obsessed with you?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Janis began, “maybe it’s the fact that you walk by my table every day at lunch when there are a million other routes. Maybe it’s that you always seem to pass by me in the halls when your class is in the opposite direction. Maybe it’s that you showed up here, when you know no one else uses this restroom at this time besides me.” Regina froze again, but this time she was pale and wide-eyed. Janis was right, Regina was obsessed with the art freak.

 

“Like I want anything to do with a disgusting space dyke like you.” That comment struck a nerve in Janis. She learned to ignore the blonde’s remarks, but this one bothered her. She decided she needed to do something about Regina.

 

“You know what?” the brunette asked. “I’m done with your little ‘Janis is a gross lesbian’ shit. It’s 2018, Regina, get a life. So what if I like girls? Don’t act like you’re showing every sign of internalized homophobia there is. Personally, I think you need to be taught a lesson.” 

 

The next thing Janis knew, all she could feel was Regina. The blonde tasted like the color pink looked; sweet and soft with the hint of spice from the red mixed in. Janis was kissing Regina, and she was intoxicated by it. The blonde eagerly kissed back, quickly turning Janis’s senses primal. She shoved the queen bee against the wall and pressed their bodies together. The brunette’s slight height difference sent butterflies through both of their stomachs.

 

Eventually, they broke away. Janis took slight pride seeing Regina’s hair tousled and her lips swollen. She smirked at the blonde, who could only return it with wide eyes. Before the blonde could say anything, Janis turned around to leave.

 

“Same time tomorrow if you want to make this a regular thing.” Janis tossed over her shoulder as she exited the restroom. She rushed to a different restroom, where she geeked out about two things: Regina kissing back and the comment she announced as she left. Janis strut to lunch, hoping the blonde would return to that restroom the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h i go through writing spurts help

It was another boring Tuesday night, and Janis couldn’t fall asleep. She always had a solution to boredom, and that was sleeping. However, tonight, all she could think about was the situation with Regina in the restroom. Janis didn’t tell Damian. No, she was smarter than to tell her best friend that she made out with her greatest enemy. A small part of her wished she had, though. Maybe if she told Damian then she’d finally be able to fall asleep. She turned towards her nightstand and grabbed her phone. The brightness blinded her for a few moments, but she overcame it and scrolled until she reached Damian’s contact. She pressed the ‘call’ button and waited.

“Janis, what’s up? You never call this late. Are you okay?” Damian’s voice was filled with concern. Janis smiled slightly; it always felt nice whenever she was reminded someone cares.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she explained as she sat up in her bed. “I just really have to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Damian replied, “what’s up?” His voice still had a hint of concern, but Janis could tell he was extremely curious.

“Well, remember when I showed up late to lunch and told you I was finishing a piece?” Damian hummed in agreement. “Well,” she continued, “I might’ve made out with someone?” Janis braced for Damian’s excited yelling, but she still flinched when it happened.

“Oh my goodness! Who was it?” Damian practically squealed in anticipation. Janis took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

“Regina.” The name came out with a whisper and Janis hoped it was too quiet for Damian to hear. She was incorrect.

“You made out with Regina?” the boy shouted. He rambled to Janis about how terrible of an idea it was. Janis bit her lip the entire time he ranted. Tears formed in her eyes, she hated being yelled at, especially over how stupid something she did was.

“Damian,” she choked out, “please stop.”

“Shit, J, I’m sorry. I was just so… well, I don’t know. I’m not angry at you, but I am something.” Damian’s voice softened. Janis processed his words. He wasn’t angry, but was he disappointed?

“You’re not disappointed in me, are you?” Janis whispered. Damian gasped at her question.

“Oh, honey, no! I would never be disappointed in you! Unless you skipped town to get married to your new girlfriend.” Janis could practically see the boy putting a hand to his chest and cocking his hip.

“I would never leave you,” she chuckled. “But about Regina being my girlfriend, I don’t know what we are. We made out once and I threw a line at her to come back tomorrow if she wanted more as I left. The smoothest thing I’ve ever done, hands down.” Janis smiled to herself at the thought.

“Look at you, my little Romeo,” Damian teased.

“Ugh,” the brunette groaned, “don’t compare us to that stupid play.

“Alright, I won’t,” Damian chuckled. “However, how did you start making out?”

“I walked in and you know how nobody’s ever in there? Well, she was in there and she started making remarks on how I was a dyke and blah blah. I jokingly accused her of how obsessed with me she was and started calling her out. She froze and made another remark about me being a dyke. I told her that she was being a bitch and told her she needed to be taught a lesson. Then, and I have no idea who started the kiss, but we were kissing and i pushed her against the wall and gah I want to kiss her again. I mean, I know I shouldn’t want to kiss  _ her,  _ but I do and Damian, I don’t know what to do.”

Damian took a few minutes to process what he was told. “I think you should go in there tomorrow. If she shows up, she wants to continue, but if she doesn’t, don’t be hard on yourself. She’d be making a mistake if she won’t come back. Do you like her?”

“I don’t know,” Janis sighed. “I mean, maybe? I don’t know, Damian.”

“We’ll figure this out at school. Don’t tell Caddy, we don’t know how she’d react. Goodnight, Janis! I love you!”

“Love you too, Dami. Night.” Janis ended the call. She sighed and flopped back down onto her bed. She halfheartedly flung her phone onto her nightstand before turning on her side. Finally, Janis fell into a deep sleep with dreams featuring a certain blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis can't get Regina out of her mind

Janis stared at the clock in front of her, which slowly moved with each ‘tick… tick… tick…’. The brunette huffed and turned her head back down to her sketchbook. She observed the mess of circles and lines before her. The only way she could tell who was on the page was by the light waves that made up the hair. She cringed and turned the page. Janis shook her head slightly and started a new sketch. Almost endless ticks later, Janis leaned back and looked at the new sketch. She immediately flicked her hand over to the next page and started to sketch again when she noticed the same waves of hair which framed the drawing’s head in the previous sketch had made their appearance on the newest drawing. “I’ll draw two people,” Janis thought to herself. When she leaned back, however, she almost screamed. The taller figure with a buzzed side had the shorter figure with the same stupid waves pinned against a flat line resembling a wall. The two figures were staring into each others eyes with a passion Janis has only seen in movies and _her_.

 The rebel slammed her sketchbook shut, receiving a few glances from the other students in her study hall. She returned their gazes with a death glare. The sound of the bell startled her briefly, but she shook it off and packed her bag, hoping no one saw her jump. She rushed out of the classroom. People behind her shouted curses and insults as she pushed them out of the way, but Janis didn’t care. Her mind was on one thing: _is she there?_

 Janis was never fond of doors slamming open or closed, but the deafening _BANG_ of the bathroom door hitting the wall did nothing to stop her from looking around the restroom with a hopeful gaze. She felt a tinge of disappointment inside her, but shook it off. Regina wouldn’t run down the halls for Janis, not even if the punk was dying. Janis set her bag down and decided she had time to kill. Plus, she really had to pee.

 By the time she had dried her hands, the door swung open almost gracefully. Janis witnessed the blonde strut towards her, slowly losing her confidence and ‘fight me, I dare you’ demeanor with each step. Regina George was directly in front of Janis now, the latter saw the former’s eyes show fear, uncertainty, and curiosity all at once.

 “S-so,” Janis stuttered, “you came.” She had to hold back an ear-splitting grin. Regina nodded, almost timidly, and refused to meet Janis’s eyes. The brunette let herself smile, but instead of a shit-eating grin like she expected, she released a soft smile. She lightly brushed her hand against the blonde’s arm, prompting the shorter girl to look up at her. “You don’t have to be nervous with me, Regina.” The blonde smirked and shoved Janis against the wall.

 “Good,” she whispered before her lips slammed into Janis’s. The brunette let out a squeak that prompted Regina to kiss the punk harder. Janis’s heart soared when she felt the blonde move her hands past the brunette’s jacket and into the belt loops of her jean shorts, gripping onto them to pull the two girls closer. Even though she was loving this more than anything, Janis knew she and Regina needed to talk. She placed her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders to push her away.

 “Gina, we need to talk about this.” The blonde stared at Janis with an unreadable expression, but nodded her head.

 “I agree,” Regina muttered, “we can’t just pretend like shit didn’t happen between us. I know I’m not the nicest person, and this will probably come as a huge shock to you, but I’m _sorry_ .” The shorter girl almost forced the last word out. Her shoulders lowered and she looked up into Janis’s dark eyes, which were wide in surprise. “Never thought you’d hear me say those words, huh?” She let out a chuckle. “I never thought I’d even _say_ those words. But listen to me. Look at me! I’m in a practically abandoned bathroom with the girl i outed in middle school. My lipstick is smudged, my hair is a mess, and my hands are around your waist! You’ve done something to me Janis, and I’m really sorry for the shit I put you through three years ago.”

 Janis could do nothing but stare at the blonde before her. Regina, the Teflon, almost emotionless queen bee who had everyone wrapped around her little finger, was sorry. It was almost too good to be true.

 “You’re not pulling my leg, right?” Regina laughed at the punk’s question.

 “Janis, I would never hurt you.” The shorter girl stiffened and her voice softened. “At least, not again.”

 Everything in Janis told her not to believe Regina. Voices in her head that sounded like Cady and Damian were telling her to run away and never look back. Regina’s face grew even more worried the longer Janis took to answer. Janis stared into her eyes, which were filled with emotions set free. Regina was vulnerable in front of the brunette, letting all her walls crumble. All of the blonde was in Janis’s possession, and she had a choice: take the blonde in and cherish everything, or crush Regina’s heart into microscopic pieces. The voices screamed louder inside of her. Every bone in her body was telling her to leave Regina. Janis never listened to the voices, why should she start now?

 “I trust you.” Janis’s voice was barely above a whisper, but the blonde perked up at the statement. Regina moved her hand from Janis’s waist until their hands were together.

 “Thank you,” the blonde replied. Janis let a smile creep onto her face, and Regina matched it. “So,” the blonde started after a few moments, “what does this make us?”

 Janis pondered the question for a second before blurting out her answer. “Well, I want to be girlfriends, but! I need you to prove that you can change from your ways. If you can prove it, we can have a relationship. To urge you to strive towards this, we will still be able to hang out, have make out sessions, and maybe more.” Regina’s face flushed pink at the innuendo, but she nodded her head.

 “Deal! Can I kiss you again?” She waited for Janis to nod her head before diving in for another kiss. Janis smirked against the blonde’s lips. Something told her, deep down, that Regina would change for her, and that made Janis thankful she didn’t listen to the voices before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright,” Janis muttered as she flopped onto the pink mattress, “time to start your adventure in being nice.” She pulled a black spiral notebook out of her backpack and flipped a few pages. Regina stood before her, staring awkwardly at the punk. Janis looked up at Regina and cocked her head to the side. “Well, you gonna sit down?” The blonde nodded and lowered herself next to Janis. “We’ll start off with a few simple things you can do to start. Every time you do one of these things, I’ll pull you away and reward you with a kiss, got it?” Regina nodded her head, her face pink from the thought of kissing Janis. “You know,” the brunette started, “for someone who is so eager to makeout with me, you’re so soft and blushy whenever I mention it. Anyways, let’s start with an easy task: be nice to your mom. Caddy says you treat her like shit, and knowing your mother, she just wants what’s best for you.”

“You’re friends with Cady?” Regina asked.

“Shit.”

“No, no, it’s fine! I could tell she looked uncomfortable when we were looking through the Burn Book and saw your page.”

“You won’t crucify her for being friends with me?”

“Janis, I made out with you. Multiple times. Cady doesn’t even need my permission on who to be friends with. That does explain why she’s always busy Friday nights.” Janis looked down in shame. She had completely forgotten movie night started with Regina. Once the blonde betrayed her, it had become a Janis and Damian thing; Cady was added on.

“Gina-”

“Don’t,” Regina interrupted, “it doesn’t matter anymore. So, be nice to my mom? It might be difficult at first with slip-ups, but I can manage.” The blonde offered a small smile. Janis grinned in return, but something else entered her mind.

“Did you mention the Burn Book?” Regina’s smile faded. She looked down at her hands and focused on fiddling with her own fingers.

“I hid it in my closet after you left school. I didn’t want to see it again, I really didn’t. I was just so guilty of what I did to you, so I tried to forget about it. My mom found it the first day Cady came to my house, and I had to sit with a straight face while Karen and Gretchen showed her every page. Janis, I’m not a good person.” Janis scoffed in agreement at the statement. “You don’t know how sorry I am for doing what I did. I treat my mom like shit, I treat my friends like shit, I treated you like shit. I don’t want to be like this anymore, Jay.” Regina let out a sob. Janis stared at the blonde, internally debating what she should do. When the punk saw a tear stream down the shorter girl’s cheek, she insinctly wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close.

“Focus on my heartbeat.” Janis stroked the blonde’s hair softly and carefully. She listened to Regina’s breathing steady out and turn even. She slightly pushed the blonde away from her so they were now face-to-face. “You alright?” Janis asked. Regina nodded her head and muttered a soft ‘thank you’. Janis smiled and cupped Regina’s cheek with her palm. The shorter girl glanced down at Janis’s lips, her breathing becoming faster. Janis rolled her eyes playfully and leaned in to the blonde, stopping to let Regina close the distance. The blonde leaned in closer, but when their lips were centimeters apart, the bedroom door burst open.

“Regina! Here’s your laundry! Oh! Hi, Janis!” Mrs. George either didn’t notice or didn’t care that her daughter was almost kissing her ex best friend. The two girls yanked away from each other the moment Regina’s mom started speaking. Janis landed on a fuzzy pink rug with a soft  _ thump. _

“Mom!” Regina shrieked. Janis furrowed her brows and reached up to touch the closest thing to her, Regina’s ankle. The blonde took the hint. “Sorry,” Mrs. George froze in place. “Hi, mom! How was shopping?” The words seemed somewhat forced and choppy, but Janis grinned approvingly at Regina. Mrs. George, however, stared at the younger blonde in complete shock.

“Are you okay?” the woman asked. Janis used the bed to pull herself off the ground. The brunette sat back down on the bed and looked at Regina’s mom, then back at Regina. She nodded her head towards the woman who was frozen in place.

“I’m fine, mom,” Regina assured her mother. “Janis is helping me work through some things, and she thinks it’ll be best for me to be nicer.” Regina gave her mom a genuine smile. Mrs. George blinked her eyes slowly, still frozen in place. She started to walk towards her daughter, the clean laundry forgotten on the floor. Regina climbed off the bed and shuffled towards her mother. The two met and Mrs. George wrapped her arms around her slightly taller daughter. Regina looked at Janis who nodded her head, then proceeded to return her mother’s embrace. A soft sniffle broke the silence of the room. The two blonde’s pulled away and Mrs. George wiped her eyes. She grinned at her daughter and breathed in.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Mrs. George said breathlessly. “As much as I love this, I need to finish doing the laundry.”

“I’ll help you,” Regina offered. Mrs. George gasped and started to cry again. The younger blonde rushed to comfort her mother. Janis sat awkwardly watching the two before she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

“I’m gonna head home. See you tomorrow, Gina. Have a nice day Mrs. George.” The punk gave a small wave to the duo and walked out the door. Before completely leaving, she mouthed  _ text me  _ to Regina. She had to walk home, but her house was only a block away from Regina’s. When she got to her room, she whipped out her phone and sent a text to Damian.

_ You will not believe what just happened _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed! thank you for reading! 
> 
> regina might be a ~little~ ooc but thats what happens when shes madly in love with janis ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks provided a schedule Janis Sarkisian never thought she would obtain. Almost every day, she would ride shotgun to Regina’s house in her white porsche, help the girl with homework, and teach her little ways to be nicer. To her surprise, her teachings were actually working on the blonde. Instead of screaming when a freshman would bump into her, Regina would take a deep breath, smile as kindly as she could (which just looked like a predatory grin, but the she was trying) and walk away. Gretchen would look quizzically at the blonde’s change in attitude, and Karen would continue on like nothing was out of the ordinary. Regina was noticeably kinder to her mom, and the woman thanked Janis every day because of it. Mrs. George had missed her daughter, but she was slowly getting her back. 

Even though Regina was changing, Janis still couldn’t help wondering if this was just a ploy. The blonde was an amazing actress, and it would not be hard for her to gain Janis’s trust again. Janis had sworn up and down to Damian that she wouldn’t get attached, but two weeks into the mess, Regina had the brunette wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger.

On a Tuesday, Janis had to cancel her plans with Regina to hang out with Damian and Cady. She had to pull Regina into the unused restroom where they started the whole thing. The blonde shot her a pouty look, but Janis playfully pushed her away and laughed.

“Come on, Gina,” Janis chuckled, “I hang out with you almost every day. Why don’t you go to the mall with Karen and Gretchen? I’m sure they miss you like I miss Damian and Cady.” The queen bee sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I  _ guess _ ,” she taunted, “but you have to come with me to the mall tomorrow. You need a new look.” Regina looked at Janis almost predatorily. If the blonde had looked at Janis like that two months ago, the punk would feel her stomach tighten up and a lump form in her throat. But now, Janis just pushed Regina away again.

“Hell no. I’m not letting you buy me some frilly pink garbage.” Regina put her hand to her chest in fake shock.

“Excuse you, I have  _ taste _ .” Janis chuckled at the blonde’s words.

“Yeah,” the brunette taunted, “your  _ taste  _ is skin-tight, pink or white  _ garbage _ .” She leaned in with every teasing word. Regina matched her intrusion of space by leaning up so their noses were touching. Janis smirked and leaned in, but pulled away when the blonde closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss. “See you later, Regina. Text me.” Janis smiled triumphantly as she exited the restroom. As the door shut however, she quickly turned around, flung the door open, and kissed Regina. The two stood there, Regina’s hands on Janis’s hips and Janis cupping Regina’s cheeks. When they pulled away, Janis stared at the blonde in front of her, completely breathless.

“Couldn’t leave without a goodbye kiss, huh?” Regina asked teasingly. Janis rolled her eyes before pulling Regina in an embrace. Regina placed her head on the taller girl’s shoulder and the brunette rested her chin on Regina’s head. For what felt like hours, the two stood in each others’ embrace. Janis smiled softly throughout the intimate moment. Although her kind of relationship with Regina was exhilarating, full of messy makeout sessions and almost unnoticeable slaps on the butt as they walked by each other, Janis lived for moments like this. Moments where it was just the two of them, where Regina can focus on the brunette’s heartbeat and Janis can focus on the blonde’s breathing. Janis turned her head slightly so she could see them in the mirror. Her heart swelled when Regina made eye contact with her through the mirror, a soft smile grazing her lips.

In a small way, this moment, holding Regina close, erased Janis’s fears. If Regina really was playing her, the blonde wouldn’t let Janis hold her like this. She removed her head off of Regina’s and looked down at the blonde, who grinned at her. The shorter girl leaned up so their foreheads were touching. Brown eyes met blue and hearts soared. Their moment was interrupted by a sharp ring: the bell.

“We missed lunch,” Janis muttered.

“It was worth it.” Regina winked and reached up to touch the brunette’s cheek. Janis pulled the blonde’s hand off her cheek and held it.

“We really have to go to class, Regina.” The blonde huffed and crossed her arms.

“Fine,” Regina sighed, defeated, before walking out of the restroom. She blew a kiss at Janis who jokingly ‘caught’ it and put it in her pocket. She looked back at the mirror, an ear-splitting grin dawning her features. Janis shot her fist into the air and jumped up and down. She stopped and stared at her reflection. Her eyes widened and her smile fell.

_ Oh shit. _

_ I think I’m in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed! it was nice writing a fluffy chapter ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back hoes. writers block is a bitch

Finally, Janis had some time to spend with Cady and Damian. Even though Damian always knew where Janis was after school, Cady was fed lies that Janis was working on art pieces for competitions. Cady was not stupid, however, and she knew that something was going on with Janis. After Damian announced that he needed a bathroom break and strut out of the room, Cady stared at Janis. It took her only a second to notice Cady’s staring, and Janis quirked her eyebrow with a soft “What?”

 

“Is something wrong? You’ve been off these past few weeks and I know for sure you’re not just working on art pieces after school. What’s up, Jan? You know you can talk to me.” Janis’s stomach dropped. She knew she would have to tell Cady about her rendezvous with Regina, she just didn’t know how to tell the girl. Janis chewed her bottom lip in thought.

 

“I’ll tell you when I figure out how,” Janis said flatly. Cady nodded her head and focused on the movie, her face still scrunched in confusion. Janis weighed her options. Sure, telling Cady would get rid of a lot of awkward air between them, but on the other hand the girl might judge her for having a fling with the same girl Janis claimed she hated. Whatever, it’s not like she had a lot to lose by telling Cady the truth.

 

“So, it’s a lot to explain,” Janis started. “One day before lunch, I walked into the restroom I usually do. You know, the one that practically nobody goes in?” Cady nodded her head. “Well, Regina was there, and-”

 

“Wait, Regina? What did she do to you, Jan? I’ll hurt her if I have to! I will! I’ll-”

 

“Cady, no!” Janis cut her off. “It’s fine! Just let me continue.” Cady closed her mouth and looked at Janis, giving her Cady’s full attention. “So, she made a comment about me being a dyke and being obsessed with her, and I pointed out that I came in there every single day and nobody else ever does during that time. I made a backhanded joke about her being obsessed with me, and she looked suspicious. Stuff happened, and we kissed.”

 

“You what!” Cady shrieked. Janis cringed before putting her hands on Cady’s shoulders.

 

“Please don’t freak out. Regina and I talked about it, and I told her that we could continue if she strove to be nicer.”

 

“Come to think of it,” Cady placed her chin on her fist in thought, “I  _ have  _ noticed that she’s been less… predatory.” Janis grinned at Cady’s observation. Regina had been making progress, and it felt good to know someone else had noticed it too. “So are you guys a thing?”

 

“Almost,” Janis answered with a soft smile. After realizing that she was in love with Regina, Janis had felt like she was floating. She saw Regina a few times after lunch, and each time her stomach fluttered a tiny bit more than the last. Janis was living in the moment, and the moment was wonderful. “I kind of realized something, though.”

 

“What?” Cady asked with wide eyes.

 

“I think I’m in love with her.” Cady’s face hardened and her voice grew stern.

 

“Janis, remember what she did to you? I don’t want her to do that again.” Janis nodded her head. Cady did have a point, but Janis certainly hadn’t forgotten what Regina did to her. Regina had ruined her life, but Janis was willing to give her a second chance. 

 

“I think she’s changing. Like, actually changing. I’m still a little wary of her, but I think she’ll be fine this time.” Cady nodded before focusing her attention on the TV.

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” Janis placed her hand on top of Cady’s and looked at her reassuringly. Damian burst into the room with an armful of snacks and a wide grin on his face. 

 

“Hello, ladies! I was going to come in earlier, but I heard you guys talking, so I decided to get snacks instead of ruining the moment.” The trio continued their night, which was full of chatter, movies, and Damian and Cady coaxing details about Regina out of Janis. After a few hours, Janis and Damian had to go home. They bid their goodbyes and wished each other a good night’s sleep. 

 

Janis flopped onto her bed, quickly reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. She clicked on her most recent calls and selected a contact. The line rang three times before it was picked up.

 

“Janis! Hi! How was your night?” Janis couldn’t help but smile. Ever since Regina had been working on herself, Janis found her asking her how Janis’s day was going. It made the brunette’s insides flutter in a comfortable way. The girls talked for a few hours before Janis had to hang up. 

 

“If I don’t get some sleep tonight, I will not be in the mood for shopping.” After a giggle, Regina bid goodbye to her secret lover. After she hung up, Janis stared at the screen of her phone. “I love you,” she whispered. “I just don’t know how to say it.”


End file.
